The Beauty Within
by Tea on Jupiter
Summary: Draco is sent a diary for Christmas and somehow finds himself waking up next to Hermione Granger. Can they put aside their differences or will they always remain nothing but enemies?
1. The Diary

Author's Notes: This is my second foray into fan-fiction. I am planning on making this Hermione/Draco around 20 chapters. I hope you enjoy and please review.

-Stephanie

November 28, 2006

The Diary

Draco Malfoy's eyelids fluttered and his body quivered under his green satin sheets. His mind was immersed in yet another nightmare of what was yet to come. He was standing, shirtless in an icy room with masked figures surrounding him. The tallest one had his back turned to him, but he could guess who it was. His father was looming over him and his grey eyes were glinting with something that could resemble pride if his father was anyone other that Lucius Malfoy who was incapable of feeling anything. Lucius curved his mouth to form the words "It's time for you to take your mark now Draco. You will make me proud and join the dark lord, no excuses this time."

Draco was forced into a kneeling position and his kneecaps bruised on the smooth stone floor. The tallest man finally turned around and his cruel red eyes gleamed with anticipation as he took out his thin black wand. He looked at Draco with a superior air as he walked smoothly around him in ease. "I see you have finally come to me……Draco Malfoy. How long I have waited for this day. To crown the young Malfoy a deatheater. Give me your arm." He said in a high cold voice that made Draco's blood boil and chilled his bones to the marrow. He longed to spit in this mans face and tell him how he loathed to be here, how his father had beaten him within an inch of his life if he did not comply, but he didn't. He obediently held out his arm, sickened with himself. Voldemort took Draco's slender arm in his large pale fingers and pressed his wanted up against Draco's forearm. A blazing red skull with a serpent protruding out of the mouth appeared, scarring him as Draco suddenly woke up.

His eyes flashed opened and he took great gulping breaths of air, trying to calm himself from the nightmare he had suffered many times. His body was drenched in icy sweat and his silvery blonde hair was plastered to his pale face. He trembled as he pulled himself out of bed and stepped onto the cold cherry wood floors that his father preferred. The air was so cold he could have seen his breath in it if he had cared to try. He shivered as he walked swiftly towards the bathroom to take a hot shower and try and wash away the dreams that haunted him.

Draco turned on the switch that heated the smooth milky white marble of the bathroom as he walked in. This was probably the only warm thing about the house at the moment. He sighed as the heat seeped into his bare feet and warmth inched up the rest of his body. Draco went and stood in front of the huge floor length mirror and looked himself over. He smirked and thought ironically _Well Lucius you did give me one good thing, my looks. _It was true; Draco Malfoy was indeed a beautiful work of art. He wasn't crude and boyish but his face had an aristocratic beauty to it with his grey eyes, slanted blonde eyebrows and piercing cheek bones. His body was lean and muscular and his skin was flawless and milky white. Draco was the Slytherin prince and most of the girls at Hogwarts would give anything to spend a night with him. His reputation with the girls was legend, but what people didn't know was that none of it was true. Draco Malfoy was actually a virgin, funny as that was. He just didn't care for those simpering soulless Slytherin girls, like that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson that his father kept trying to set him up with. She repulsed him no matter how pure her blood was. He gave a humorless laugh, and shook his slivery blonde hair out of his eyes.

_Fuck that Pansy Parkinson pig. If she tries to seduce me one more time…_He thought savagely as he stepped into the marble shower. The water steamed down onto his smooth muscled back and he threw his head back in satisfaction. Slowly and unconsciously thoughts of another woman started to seep into his mind. Thoughts of a forbidden girl. Thoughts that he would never share with anyone else. Thoughts that he was repulsed by and despised himself for. She was Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger the filthy mudblood whore. He didn't know why he was attracted to her. It was probably because he couldn't have her and because she was unmarked territory. Her smooth skin had never felt the touch of a man, no one had ever run there fingers through her hair in passion or kissed her warm lips seductively…. _What the hell are you thinking? _He chastised himself. _She is dirty and impure and you can never have her. _

He groaned as he stepped out of the shower, dreading later on that afternoon when he was required to have lunch with his father. Christmas lunch actually, he suddenly remembered. _I didn't even look at my presents, not that their anything good. _He performed a drying charm on himself, wrapped a black town around his slim waist and stepped back into his frigid bedroom. _Hasn't my father heard of heat? _He thought grimly.

Draco walked over to his extravagant closet to pick out something to wear. He hated staying in his pajamas for longer than 5 minutes after he had woken up. He picked out a black Gucci suit to wear with a green Armani shirt. His father had taught him one thing about clothing _Muggles may be fools but they do have style. _He had countless suits and designer jeans, jackets and buttons up shirts in a rainbow of colors. Draco went back to the bathroom and looked over himself haughtily. The clothes were tailor-made and fit his body perfectly. He had finally stopped slicking back his hair, and it hung in silky blonde strands past his ears and into his grey eyes.

A small stack of presents was sparkling at the foot of his bed when he walked out of the bathroom. He had never really enjoyed Christmas all the much. It was just a time of the year the he had to pretend like he liked his father. Draco lazily ripped off the wrapping paper of the first present and snorted. More designer clothes from his mother. He had enough of that. He would thank his mother though; she was just trying to be kind. The next few presents were a foray of items including shoes, more and more clothes, a couple of books, and a broomstick which was actually something useful. It was a Steamrod II, which was a ridiculously expensive broom that was hand crafted and imported from Italy. Its abilities even outstripped that of the infamous Firebolt and Draco smirked at the thought of Potter. He and Harry's animosity towards each other had actually cooled down considerably in the past year. They weren't exactly good friends but they were no longer throwing insults and hurling hexes in the hallways either. They had both matured a great deal and had sort of reached a silent agreement that it wasn't worth all the trouble to be such intense enemies. Draco still did not like the thought of pathetic Potter beating him at quiditch though and would enjoy using his new broom against him.

Draco stretched languidly and was about to leave when he spotted a small square package in the corner that he must have missed before. He picked it up and his eyes sparked with interest when he saw that it had no tag and was from an anonymous giver. He slowly peeled off the silver wrapper to reveal a small leather bound book. Draco looked at it suspiciously as he ran his fingers over it. The book seemed as if it held some old long forgotten magic. He opened it to find a note written in loopy cramped writing that he didn't recognize. The note read "Draco Malfoy. Use this diary wisely." He sighed and set the diary down on his shining wood desk for later use. Right now he had to go and meet his father and mother for dinner; you were never late at the Malfoy house. He went to the bathroom for last minute check and splashed some cologne on his neck. Readying himself for criticism from his father he strolled out and walked down the cold steps of the sweeping mahogany staircase towards the dining room. The Malfoy manor held nothing cheery or cozy; those two words were against his father's very essence. The walls held portraits of sneering haughty looking Malfoy ancestors and there were large iron statues on the cherry wood floors. Draco's black shoes echoed loudly as he walked towards the dining room where his mother was already seated.

Narcissa Malfoy really was beautiful. She was wearing expensive black dress pants and a creamy white sweater. Her blonde hair was falling in soft curls around her attractive face. She smiled at Draco, her eyes empty of all sparkle and told him to sit down at the large table. He sat in the middle, his mother and father at each end. His father liked to be at the head of the table where he felt powerful and in control.

Draco sat in silence staring around him in disgust at all the beautiful silverware and sparkling dishes. He hated all of it. All the glamour and riches his family possessed. It sickened him everyday to have to live in this wretched house with all its memories of his childhood. His father had never loved him, even when he was little he remembered his father telling him what a disappointment he was. Draco had been a small child and his father had hated him for it.

He remembered once when he was 4 years old, his mother had bought him a puppy. Narcissa used to love him but she had always been held back by fear of Lucius. The puppy was a small black lab named Abby and Draco had loved her. He had played with her everyday in there huge backyard until one day Lucius saw him outpouring his affection for the puppy and decided to end this sign of weakness. He took the puppy from Draco and dragged it to the lake, Draco crying and running behind him telling him to let Marlow got. Lucius had held the puppy's squirming body underwater until it didn't move. "Affection is weakness Draco. Don't ever be weak." Lucius had said before walking away and leaving Draco crying over his dead puppy's lifeless body.

Draco had hated him from that day on. He hated him for taking away the one thing that he had loved and had loved him back. The sound of clicking dress shoes on hardwood broke Draco away from this train of thought and he looked up to see the handsome face of his father. Lucius was dressed it a tailored suit as well and his shoulder length blonde hair was shining with care. Draco hated him. Every inch of him and he hated himself for what he was to become.

Lucius took a seat at his usual spot and looked around at his wife and son. "Good to see you're not late again Draco." He said smoothly.

Draco inclined his head and said politely "Yes father, I was on time like I told you I would be. Thank you for the Streamrod II and thank you mother for the clothes."

His mother smiled that empty smile again and then returned to staring off in space.

"You're welcome Draco. I must say that you do need it. Your flying was abysmal last year." He said giving Draco an amused "say something if you dare" look that he knew would go unchallenged.

Draco's jaw clenched with a held back retort but he inclined his head and said nothing.

Lunch was served and they at the meal in mostly silence with nothing unusual happening until the end.

"I would like you to meet me in my study after lunch. We have some things to discuss." He said to Draco. Narcissa snapped out of her reverie and looked between her son and husband but like usual she said nothing.

Draco's heartbeat quickened and he guessed what it was about. "Yes father."

After dessert was served his father got up without a word and walked out and Draco obediently followed, dreading what was to come. His father led him into his richly decorated study. The walls were lined with books and the floor was carpeted with an Italian rug of a burgundy and navy design. Lucius sat down at his gleaming cherry wood desk and nodded his head for Draco to take a seat as well.

"I believe you know why you are here Draco. You will be seventeen in a month and it is time you took the dark mark. You need to pledge your allegiance to the dark lord before he becomes suspicious of you. He is already wondering why you haven't done this sooner. I have made excuses for you, telling him that you are small and weak and have been rather sickly lately." His father smiled grimly at him, letting his insults sink in.

Draco was shaking with rage. He would not do it. He was not going to let his father control his life this time. He was sick and tired of listening to that bastard. For the first time in years Draco defied his father. "I won't do it." He said stoically.

Lucius face contorted into fury as he snarled in a quietly seething voice. "What did you say to me?"

"I said I won't do it." Draco was holding his ground this time.

Lucius suddenly stood up from his desk, pulled out his wand and shouted "Incarcerous"

Thick robes bound Draco's hands and legs before he had time to react. His walked smoothly over to him and shoved him to his knees, his back to him. He ripped off his blazer and shirts exposing his pale, scarred back. The only part of Draco Malfoy that held a flaw.

"I will teach you to defy your father." Lucius said as he pulled out a worn, dark leather whip. The whip had thick leather tips on it used for beating Draco when he was a child.

Draco didn't make a sound as his father beat him. The whip struck him and sliced into his skin, but he did let a gasp escape his mouth. Hot blood was running down his back and dripping onto the floor before his father finally stopped. He unbound Draco and yanked him to his feet.

"That should teach you a lesson. Wait in your room and we will discuss this later." Lucius spat. He was panting and his eyes were dancing with a sick pleasure at causing another person pain.

Draco said nothing as he walked out of his fathers study towards his room. His back was aching with numerous cuts and he lay down on his bed thinking about what had just occurred. He knew his father would come back for him, demanding and answer. He would have no choice but to obey. Draco wanted to scream in frustration. He ripped himself from the bed and started pacing when he saw the diary sitting there. He felt a tingle in his arm, as if the diary was calling and tempting him to write in it.

With a slightly cautious air, Draco picked up an eagle feather quill, dipped the end generously in black ink and started writing. Before he knew it he had filled up four pages with his thoughts. The diary seemed to drink in his emotions as he poured out his troubles. He wrote about his father, having to receive the dark mark, and he even wrote about the unwonted images of Hermione that kept flashing up in his head at random moments. All the hopelessness that had been welling up inside of him for the past few days was released into the blank pages. When he had finally finished Draco felt exhausted. He felt as if he had run for miles and his body was drained of energy.

Slipping of his pants he lay gingerly on his stomach and tried to sleep. It did not come quickly. Draco lay there on his silk sheets for hours, pondering what his father had told him. Maybe it was destiny to end up like his bastard of a father? Did he really have any choice in the matter? No. He didn't want to think like that. He was not his father and would not allow himself to be forced into a life he didn't want to accept. Draco wasn't evil. With these slightly more pleasant thoughts Draco was allowed to fall into a light sleep.

His dreams were strange that night. He didn't have his normal nightmare about joining Voldemort but instead he found himself in the garden at Hogwarts. A beautiful voice that gave him goose bumps and seemed to make his heart shiver was weaving melodies through the air. He kept chasing the voice, looking everywhere for it but as soon as he thought he came near the source, it would flit away like a shadow, out of his snatch. He wandered the garden aimlessly; looking among the flowers desperately for the origin of the enchanting voice but it was to no avail. The melody was far too fast for him and try as he might, it always outwitted him.

Draco awoke that morning to find himself warm and comfortable for the first time in ages, and surprisingly not drenched in usual layer of icy cold sweat. He sighed, taking in his pleasant dream before opening his eyes and blinking in shock.

Lying there beside him was the peacefully sleeping form of Hermione Granger.


	2. Grey eye's and Second Chances

Author's Notes: I am almost finished with chapter three and will probably have it up today or tommorow. Please remember to review!

-Stephanie

November 28, 2006

Grey Eye's and Second Chances.

He sat up, his eyes wide and looked around, taking in his surroundings. Her room was small and impeccably neat. She had a small desk and a bookshelf packed to bursting with every novel and imaginable and there were various pictures of her and friends everywhere. _How the hell did he wind up in Hermione Grangers bed? _He thought, panicking.

He scrambled up and was just about climb over her quietly when he heard a soft yawn and then a muffled scream. Before he knew it he was on the floor and she was standing over him with her wand pointed at his face, her brown orbs opened wide in shock and fear.

She was stunned into silence for a second before…. "Draco Malfoy!? What the hell are you doing? Get out of my house!" She screamed at him, her face livid.

He yanked himself up from the ground and glared at her gingerly rubbing his back. "I don't know how I wound up in your room. I just woke up and……I was here." Even to him the story sounded lame and he knew she wouldn't believe it so he elaborated. "Look I know you don't believe me but I am telling the truth. I got a diary for Christmas from an anonymous source and it said "use it well". I wrote in it yesterday, went to sleep and wound up here. Listen Granger, its not like I wanted to be here but now I can't go home. I defied my father yesterday by refusing to take the dark mark. I was punished and he told me he would come for me later. I'm sure he has noticed my absence and is looking for me at this very moment. I can't go back….." He winced as he stretched his back.

She looked at him suspiciously and asked "What's wrong with your back? Turn around."

He did so and heard her softly gasp and when he turned around he thought he saw a slight flicker of pity flash in her eyes. This made him angrier than anything else. He was Draco Malfoy and he would not be pitied. He would have left right then and left the mudblood standing there but he knew he couldn't go home. He would not go back home and be subjected to the dark mark. He would somehow convince Granger that he wasn't evil and maybe she would let him stay there until school started again in two weeks. Draco stiffened and shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this but she said "Lie down."

"What?" Draco said, bewildered.

"I said lie down. Unless you want to leave those huge wounds on your back. I'm going to heal you, you idiot. Unless you're too good for that." She snapped.

"How are you going to do that? You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts." He snapped back just as nastily.

He could have sworn she looked guilty for a second before she switched right back to her blank haughty stare. "There are ways around that. I read about a spell that can be performed on your wand to make your magic undetectable. Now lie down."

He looked at her in surprise before lying down obediently. That simple movement sent stinging waves of pain across his raw back.

"Who did this?" Hermione asked, her voice holding no emotion as she tended to his wounds. She pitied him but she would not let him know that. No one deserved this, not even Draco Malfoy.

"My father. He was not very pleased that I would not accept the dark mark. Like I said before…..he punished me" Draco said, his words tainted with a bitter tinge.

"And why would you refuse the dark mark Malfoy? I thought you and your father were very close to Voldemort? Hermione said in conversational voice, even though her words suggested otherwise.

Draco sat up and glared at her, anger coursing through him. She had no idea. She had no idea what it was like for him. "I am not my father! Just because he serves the dark lord doesn't mean I do. I am _not _like him." He said the last words with conviction blazing in his grey eyes.

Hermione eyed him. He had changed from the obnoxious boy he used to be. Sure, he was still haughty, rude and incredibly annoying but even she had to admit that he wasn't who she thought he was. She looked at his shirtless chest and defined features and found herself blushing before quickly turning away before he noticed. He really was incredibly good looking even though she hated to admit it. "Okay, I never said you were. I was just wondering. And you might want to put a shirt on." She said added coolly, throwing him a plain white tee-shirt that was lying, wrinkled on her floor.

He looked at it distastefully before slipping it on and then laughed a mirthlessly. "Yes I know what you think about me Granger. You think all those rumors about me replacing my father as the dark lord's second man are true don't you?"

"Well you haven't done much to disprove them, but if say they aren't true then I believe you." She said

He snorted but said nothing.

"Well what are we going to do then if you can't go home?" Hermione said, pacing around her room. She was not looking forward to a stint with Draco Malfoy in her house.

"Well I don't know. Haven't exactly figured that out yet." He said to her sarcastically. He was watching her body as she paced and was pleased to see that she was wearing some very short shorts that revealed her long shapely legs.

Hermione noticed his gaze and blushed furiously before she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "You know Malfoy, if you are tying to suggest you want to stay here, you might want to be a little nicer to me. Considering I could just throw you out for your father to find you."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah right. You're too nice for that. You'll let me stay, I know it." He then lay down on her bed and lazily stretched out.

She made an angry noise and yanked him back off. "Oh believe me Malfoy I am capable of it. So you better learn to be a little more pleasant and you better keep quiet so my parents don't find out there is a snake staying in there daughters bedroom."

Draco just smirked "So that's a yes?"

She looked at him furiously and without a word opened up one of her drawers and grabbed out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She then walked to her bathroom and slammed the door shut. Hermione was fuming. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Showing up at her house, expecting to stay there and still acting like an obnoxious git. _Ugh _she sighed. But she couldn't just make him leave. A small part of her felt sympathy towards him because of his father. It wasn't his choice to be in Voldemort's service, he was being forced. She didn't want that to happen so she would tolerate him until the end of Christmas break. Two miserable weeks in his company and she also had to contend with the large problem of hiding him from her parents. How was she going to keep a loud, cocky Slytherin a secret? _Well _she thought _He'll just have to learn to keep his mouth shut for a change. _She changed into her clothes, brushed her teeth and then walked out of the room and downstairs without giving him a glance.

She groaned as she sat down in her favorite plush green reading chair and put her head in her hands. _What am I going to do? _She thought desperately. The logical side of Hermione Granger wanted to kick him out right now before he caused trouble like he was bound to, but the emotional side of her just couldn't do it. She didn't want him to have to face his father and be forced into the servitude of that monster. _No _she thought firmly. Fighting Voldemort was more important than a school grudge. Oh but still, he was Malfoy for heavens sake!

She needed time to cool down, and cooking always helped. Her parents, thankfully, were out for the day. They wanted to catch the after Christmas sales at the mall. She went into the small kitchen and made breakfast for her and Draco. She couldn't believe she was being so nice, but she was starving as well. She made pancakes and poured two glasses of orange juice.

Hermione walked back up the stairs and gave Draco a glance before saying "I made breakfast if you want some."

She didn't wait for him to respond before she disappeared down the stairs again.

Draco stared at her retreating figure before getting gracefully to his feet to follow her downstairs. Draco had been sitting on her bed, mulling the situation over in his mind. He hated being stuck here with her but had no other choice. It was better than the chilly hallways and foreboding corners of Malfoy manor but still……he couldn't believe he was in Grangers house and getting ready to eat breakfast with her. He still wasn't exactly sure how he had wound up there in the first place but he knew it was somehow connected to that mysterious diary. He couldn't decide if he was grateful for the diary or angry, he supposed a mixture of both. He just didn't like being thrown into situations he had no control over. _Why did he have to put up with this?_

When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs he looked around found her in the kitchen, seated at a small wooden table and already eating her pancakes. Her house was so much simpler than his, yet much more like a real home. Personal touches were everywhere, like pictures of Hermione as a baby on the refrigerator and novels with bookmarks sticking out lying on the coffee table. He sat down beside her and eyed his blueberry pancakes before picking up his fork and cutting a small bite. Surprisingly, they were delicious. _So she could cook _he thought to himself.

She watched him eat for a while before voicing her question "What are you going to do about your father? He can still find you at Hogwarts."

"By then I will be seventeen and of age. He will no longer have any legal rights over me. He may try to force me into something but I can defy without legal repercussions." Draco knew him being of legal age meant nothing to his father but it would to the ministry. He could press charges against his father if he tried anything.

"Oh, but do you think Voldemort will try and find you for refusing to take the dark mark?" She said quietly.

Draco actually laughed at this "I doubt it. Apparently my father has been building my character up into this small sickly child who would make Neville Longbottom look like an expert at wizardry. He has been making up these lies as excuses to Voldemort for my absence at the last three deatheater initiations. I doubt Voldemort will think I am worthy of pursuit, unless father talks to him…..which I wouldn't be surprised of."

"Why were you absent at the last three? I thought your father was very intent on you becoming a deatheater?" Said Hermione. Despite herself, she was interested to know about him.

"My mother mostly. She made excuses for me and for some reason my father listens to her. The little bit of human emotion that is left inside of him is devoted to her. The one that is to come was going to be unavoidable though. Voldemort specifically requested that I be there and even my mother's lies couldn't get me out of this one. If I hadn't of ended up here……then that's where I would be going. My father would see to that." He finished with a self loathing look on his face and Hermione felt sympathy and compassion once again briefly stirring inside of her.

"Well, be thankful for that diary and whoever sent it. It sounds like it may have saved your life." She said tartly, getting up to clear away the dished. She leaned over Draco to get his empty plate and her arm brushed up against his. Shivers went through her body and she pulled away, taken aback by her body's reaction. Was she finding herself attracted to Malfoy? He may be physically appealing but beyond that he was still a selfish brat.

She turned away from him and put those thoughts out of her mind as she went to put the dishes in the sink. "Okay Malfoy we need to talk about my parents. They can't know your staying here because they definitely will not approve, so you're going to have to lie low. That means no being loud, rude and obnoxious. You'll have to stay in my room if they aren't here or I'll have to sneak you out."

"Fine." He shrugged. "What am I going to wear though? I can't wear this for two weeks. I can get money from my bank account."

"We can go shopping tomorrow if you like. We'll have to go to muggle shops though. So try and not do anything stupid like hexing someone."

Draco smirked. "Believe me I am accustomed to muggle shops and clothing. My father was rather fond of Prada and Gucci."

"Really? That surprised me, I would have thought you father would have despised all things muggle."

"No, he enjoyed bragging that the only useful thing a muggle could do was make his clothes."

"Your father sounds like a class act, now if you don't mind me, I'm going to go and read. You can do whatever you like." She stood up, picked her book up from the coffee table and sat back down in the plush green chair to read contently. Normally, reading was her way of escape but today, the only thing that kept coming to mind was thoughts of Draco. She couldn't deny the strange attraction she felt towards him. Even though she despised him for the way he had treated her and her friends over the years, she felt herself drawn to him. _Well he has been better lately_ she thought, remember how his behavior had improved over the past year. He never openly insulted for no reason anymore and for some reason she had missed the attention. Though he had been cruel to her before, it was better than being ignored. She snapped up from her reverie as Draco sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, lazily flipping through the channels.

"Excuse me?" She sputtered. "You didn't even ask and I was reading."

"I'm your guest and I'm bored. You should be entertaining me, not ignoring me."

She gave him a withering look before saying "Guest is normally the term someone uses when they invite someone over, not when someone shows up invited in their bed."

Draco shrugged and then smirked, his lips curving up aristocratically. "Either way, I'm still your guest and I want to watch TV. I never get to at home and I'm curious to know what muggles use for entertainment besides throwing footballs and running around like buffoons." He then propped his feet up on her coffee table and made himself at home.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, opened her mouth to say something and then shut it, she wasn't going to bother arguing with him. She leaned back in her chair and propped the book up on her knees to read again, unconsciously watching him out of the corner of her eye.

After a while Hermione heard a low buzz and jumped up. She recognized that as the sound of the garage door opening. "Get up and go to my room now. Don't make a sound, my parents are home." She hissed at him.

He looked around as if expecting them to pop out of thin air before getting up and slowly walking up the steps.

Hermione heard the door open and the happy chatter of her parents. She sat down as they walked in, pretending to have been reading the whole time.

"Hey sweetheart, what have you been doing all day?" Her mother asked her, swinging her multiple shopping bags on her arm.

"Oh…nothing really. Just reading and watching some TV." She said.

Her father smiled at her. "You should have come with us it would have been fun."

"Oh we bought you something!" Her mother said, opening up one of the shopping bags to reveal a soft ivory colored cashmere sweater. Mrs. Granger handed it to her and Hermione took admiring how soft the fabric was. She gave her mother a hug and said "Thanks mom, its beautiful."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Mrs. Granger said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to start making dinner; it will be ready in about an hour. I'm making your favorite, lasagna and Caeser salad."

"Thanks mom" Hermione said. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

When Hermione opened the door she found Draco sitting at her desk and reading…..

"Give me my diary!" She yelled indignantly. "That's none of your business! I can't believe you're reading my personal stuff."

Draco held it out of her reach and said mockingly "Seems like you used to have a little crush on Weasel face."

Hands on her hips Hermione said "Give me that Malfoy."

"Come and get it" He said.

She would have loved to smack that smirk off of his handsome face as she lunged for the book. She found her body responding to his touch again as her chest brushed up against his arm when she leaned over him and grabbed the book from his grip. She quickly pulled away from him and straightened her shirt, a blush creeping up into her cheeks against his will.

Draco noticed her blushing and smirked at her. "So, what's for dinner?" He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Lasagna and Caesar salad. I'll bring you some up when it's ready."

"I'll take the lasagna but that's a no on the Caesar salad. I'm not a vegetable eating kind of guy."

"Fine" She said. Not really caring what he did at the moment.

Hermione heard her father call her name up the stairs to tell her dinner was ready a little while later. She told him she was coming and then turned to Draco "Please try and not mess with my stuff again while I'm gone."

Hermione went downstairs and ate her dinner quickly and then got another plate of food and changed forks without her parents noticing. Her mother looked at her, surprised and said "Wow you must be really hungry."

Hermione blushed and said. "Umm yeah I skipped lunch today. Well I think I'm going to eat this plate upstairs. I really need to start on some of my homework I had over Christmas."

"Alright, but I still think they shouldn't be giving you homework over the holidays…." Mrs. Granger grumbled.

Hermione set Draco's food down in front of him at the desk and looked at him, waiting for a thank you that she didn't receive and should not have expected.

Draco picked up the fork and his mouth started to water at the enticing smell of the lasagna. He ate all of it greedily and then turned to Hermione, a mocking smile playing about his artistically defined features. "So where am I going to sleep tonight? I think your bed might do, it was moderately comfortable last night."

She looked at him in disbelief. How dare he ask to sleep in her bed. "And where am I supposed to sleep Malfoy?"

"The floor" He said to her in a tone that suggested it had been a dumb question with a very simple answer.

"No way" Hermione said. "I am not sleeping on the floor. You're the one who barged into my house. You can make yourself comfortable on the floor because I'm sleeping on the bed."

"You expect me to sleep on the floor?" Draco said as if this was an unthinkable crime. "Fine, we can share the bed. It might even be fun." He raised his eyebrows at her as he spoke the last line.

Hermione looked at him in shock before words finally came to her mouth. "Yeah right! If you think I am sharing a bed with you, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Well" He said simply. "I don't see another solution as we both refuse to sleep on the floor and there is only one available bed. Most girls would give an arm and a leg to spend a night with me. You should feel honored."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but could think of nothing to say so she finally snapped angrily. "Fine. FINE, but I'm enlarging the bed. There is no way I am sharing this small bed with you."

She took out her wand and enlarged the bed to that of a king size one and looked back to admire her work "There. Now we can both have our own sides and you better stay on yours."

"I will if you do." He said, his grey eyes sparkling at her.

"You are impossible" She said huffily and walked out to go downstairs and have some peace from him.

Several hours later she came back up to her room and found Draco again sitting at the desk but this time reading one of her muggle novels called _The Flames of Rome. _It was a book her mother had given her about the Romans and there battles with the Christians. It didn't seem like the type of book Draco would read but from the look upon his face, he looked immersed in it.

She gave a small cough and he looked up. "Nice book you have here. I guess muggles are capable of one other thing as well and that's somewhat decent literature."

"I'm glad to know of your opinion. I'm going to bed now." She said acidly, picking up her pajamas and going to the bathroom to change.

She washed her face in warm water and brushed her teeth before slipping on her pajama shorts and tee-shirt. Feeling somewhat awkward and embarrassed she walked out to where Malfoy was seated.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in appreciation but said nothing. Granger was attractive; he had to admit to himself. She had subtle curves and long honey brown hair that fell down her back curls. He watched her crawl into bed and was pleased to see that she was blushing under his gaze.

"I guess I'll get ready for bed as well." He said and without any warning or even the slightest hint of embarrassment, he stripped right down to his black silky boxers.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying not to admire his leanly muscled body.

"Getting ready for bed. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not sleeping in that suit if that's what you think. Anyways, I always sleep in boxers. I find anything else too confining." He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and found no tooth brush so instead he used some mouthwash he saw on the counter and decided to test out Hermione's face wash. It felt surprisingly tingly on his face and smelled like fresh peppermint. Feeling a bit cleaner, he stepped out of the bathroom and crawled into her bed.

"I really would rather you sleep in something else, like maybe a shirt for instance?" She grumbled to him, scooting as far away from as she could until she was met by the wall.

"And I would rather not." He said simply, pulling the covers over his body.

Hermione groaned as she remembered she had forgotten to lock the door. She got up and tried to ignore Draco's eyes, that felt like they were boring into her as she walked across the room. Once she was back in bed she flipped over so she wasn't facing him and tried to get to sleep.

Draco again appreciated how soft and comfortable her bed was. He actually felt safe here, unlike home and as much as he didn't want to admit to himself, he liked the sleeping form of Granger being beside him. He rolled over and looked at the curly hair lying across her back. The moonlight was filtering through the blinds on the window and casting tiny speckles of light all across her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, something he had not achieved in long time.

* * *


	3. Moment of Weakness

Author's Notes: Please read and review!

-Stephanie

Novermber 28, 2006

Moment of Weakness

The dazzling early morning sunshine gently prodded Hermione awake. She yawned and then felt a pressure on her back. She looked over to find a peacefully sleeping Draco Malfoy pressed up against her. His arms were not around her but there wasn't an inch between her back and his bare chest. Her heartbeat sped up as she realized this and felt his warm breath against her neck. She was staring admiring his defined face when he lazily opened his eyelids without warning before she could look away. "Were you watching me Granger?"

She blushed and said "No. I was just wondering why you're so pressed up against me. Your side of the bed is over there you know."

He looked down and saw how far he had crept over to her side of the bed during the night. "Sorry. I guess it just happened." For the second night in a row, he had slept soundly, free of his recurring nightmare about the dark lord. He didn't know if it was because of the diary, his new surroundings or Hermione's presence but whatever it was, he was immensely grateful. He crawled out of bed and stretched languidly in front of her before saying "I think I'll use your shower. I need to look my best if were going out today."

"Sure" She said as she pulled the covers back over herself. Hermione had forgotten about her deal to take him shopping and slightly regretted it, she didn't know what trouble he could cause when in close contract with countless muggles.

Draco stepped into the bathroom and stripped off his boxers before experimenting with the weird taps. His at home automatically adjusted to a perfect temperature of your liking but these apparently had to be done manually. How annoying. Draco found some towels in her cabinet and stepped into the hot shower. He sighed as the water steamed over him. A shower was always the perfect way to start a day in his opinion. He browsed over her selection and picked up one that looked interesting, opening the top to sniff it. It smelled fruity coconut scent so he decided to use it, lathering his hair and washing his body.

Draco stepped out of the shower and realized his clothes were not in there, so he would have to wrap a towel around himself instead. He smirked at the thought of Granger's face when he walked in nothing but a fluffy white towel around himself.

Opening the door, he found that she was still lying in bed but had grabbed a book from the bookshelf to peruse. She looked up and quickly averted her eyes and the sight of him in nothing but a towel. "Couldn't you have changed inside the bathroom?" She asked.

"But then I would have denied you the pleasure of seeing me in a towel." He said raising his blonde eyebrows at her.

"Oh stop being so insufferable" She said before snatching up some jeans and her new sweater to wear out that day. She opened up her drawer while he wasn't looking to grab her panties and bra. She didn't feel like being mocked. She made sure the bathroom door was firmly locked before undressing and showering.

She changed into her clothes, performed a drying charm on her hair and pulled it back into a simple pony tail.

Draco was changing into his suit when she walked out and was hopelessly trying to smooth out the wrinkles in it. She saw that his normally straight hair was curling into silvery blonde tendrils around his jawbone.

Draco looked up and ran his eyes over her, drinking in how her figure looked in the jeans and sweater. He longed to touch her at the moment. He wondered how her skin would feel under his fingers, how her hair would feel against his cheek…..Draco snapped out of this reverie when Hermione said "Are you ready to go? We can get breakfast while were out."

He nodded his head and followed her to the door before pausing "What about your parents?" He asked.

"They have to work today but they'll be home at five. We'll be back by then."

They took the bus to the shopping mall and stopped by a local coffee shop for breakfast. Hermione breathed in the scent of freshly brewed coffee as she entered the toasty building that was decorated merrily for Christmas. She ordered a Pumpkin Pie Latte and a chocolate cheesecake muffin while Draco ordered plain black coffee and blueberry bagel.

"How do you drink that horrid atrocity?" He said referring to her latter.

"What do you mean? It's good. How do you drink that bitter black mess?" Hermione said indignantly.

"This is good, plain coffee. You've ruined yours by adding sugar and pumpkin junk to it." Draco said as he took a bite of his blueberry muffin.

"Well I happen to enjoy my pumpkin junk." Hermione retorted.

"Whatever. Where are we going to buy my new clothes? I hope they have Gucci around here. Good thing my father gave me a credit card so I have muggle money. I knew it would come in handy some day."

Hermione sighed. "I doubt were going to find a store around here that sells Gucci and Armani or whatever else you like to buy. There is a Banana Republic, a J Crew and a Ralph Lauren. Those will be nice enough."

Draco snorted and said "I guess."

After finishing there breakfast they arrived that the first store with was Ralph Lauren. Draco found this store pleasing enough and purchased a two nice pairs of jeans and several button up shirts along with a black polo and a navy blue one. He had seemed interested in those for some odd reason. "Hmm I've never owned one of these polo things" he said eyeing himself in the mirror.

Hermione watched him as he paraded in front of her, trying out his new clothes and told him what she thought which wasn't always nice. "That pink shirt makes you look washed out and sickly. Take it off."

"Well thank you darling. Aren't you in a sweet mood today?" Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione had to admit that she was actually enjoying herself a bit. He may be annoying, mocking and sarcastic but he could be pleasant at times too. She found herself laughing along with him at some of the silly things he had tried on and forgot for a while that it was Draco Malfoy she was with.

They finished at Ralph Lauren and proceeded to Banana Republic. Hermione had always loved this store and enjoyed browsing it while Draco picked out things to try on. She heard an angry noise from the corner and turned to see Draco scowling at her "Well, aren't you going to see how my clothes look?"

Hermione groaned and walked over "You are so vain, you know."

He picked out a grey cashmere sweater and liked it so much he picked up a black one as well. He went looking for shoes and Hermione left him again to go browse the woman's section and saw the cutest dress. It was the color of crushed berries, short with a tight fit up top and taffeta at the bottom. She felt the fabric and imagined what it would be like to wear something like this when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Well, try it on." He said.

"What?" Hermione said, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I said try it on considering you've been drooling over it for about ten minutes. I might even buy it for you but on one condition. I get to see what it looks like on you." Draco said, mischief sparking in his icy grey eyes.

Hermione considered saying no and walking away but she really wanted to try on the dress. "Alright fine, I'll try it on."

She picked out her size and went to the dressing room, leaving Draco outside leaning against a shelf and looking incredibly handsome and at ease.

She pulled it on and stepped out of the dressing room feeling very self conscious. The dress was adorable and fit her perfectly but it definitely showed off her figure.

Draco looked at her as she stepped out and immediately knew that he must buy this dress for her. She looked stunning and the dress complemented her every aspect in a very flattering way.

He didn't say anything about it though, but the way his eyes blazed with desire made her uncomfortable and want to cover herself up.

"I guess I'll have to buy that for you Granger." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm not letting you buy me something. I don't need it." She actually would love to have the dress but didn't want Draco to buy it for her. For some reason, in her mind this would somehow put her in his debt.

He would have none of it though. "It's not my money. It's my fathers that I will enjoy spending generously and besides I want to buy you that dress. If you don't want it then I'll keep it for myself. I personally think it would look much better on me."

Hermione had to laugh in spite of herself and Draco was pleased at the melody that escaped her playful mouth. Most girls' high pitched squeals of laughter made him cringe with annoyance but her laugh was different. It was a rich and vibrant sound that made him smile along with her.

She looked at him in surprise as a true smile lit his features. He really was quite charming when he smiled she thought to herself. He should smile more often, and then maybe he would be more tolerable.

Draco purchased his items and his stomach decided it was time for lunch. They got back on the bus and headed home, Draco heavily loaded down with his numerous purchases.

"Are you going to fix me some food?" Draco said once they had entered the house and he had unceremoniously dumped his packages off in her room and seated himself at the table.

Hermione gave him a "you're crazy" look and said "I'm not your house-elf. The bread is on the counter and the meat and cheese are in the refrigerator as well as the mustard and mayonnaise.

"I'm making my own food at someone else's house. This is outrageous." He mumbled but without much convictions. Draco fixed himself a turkey and cheese sandwich and then seated himself on the couch to watch TV.

Hermione immersed in a book and Draco decided to watch Judge Judy which he found extremely humorous. "I can't believe this is the junk they have on TV?"

"Yes" she said. "That's why I choose to read." Hermione plucked the remote control from the coffee table and turned the TV off.

There was indignant sputtering and mumble of angry words coming from Draco "What do you think you're doing Granger? I was watching that."

"I thought you said it was "junk"?" She said coolly, glad that the arguing couples and piercing voice of Judge Judy wasn't grating her nerves anymore.

"Well I was still watching it. There's nothing better to do since you refuse to entertain me." He then snatched the remote back and turned the TV right back on to Judge Judy.

Hermione scowled at him.

When her parents arrived home, Draco was once again forced upstairs and Hermione chose to eat dinner in her room.

She handed Draco his plate of chicken and mashed potatoes and he took a bite with a thoughtful expression "You're mother is a good cook, if I say so myself."

"Yeah she is" Hermione said, getting up and stretching a kink out of her back.

Draco watched her body as she did this, and once again felt the urge to touch her overwhelming him before he stamped it down. He was going to have to stop this, he didn't know where this odd attraction was coming from but he didn't like the feeling helpless to his physical urges. He would have to control himself.

Later on that night when it was time for bed Draco went into the bathroom once more to brush his teeth and wash his face. He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out to see Hermione standing with her back to him and unhooking off her bra. She didn't see him or hear him until he took a step but then quickly yanked her pajama shirt on, her face blushing crimson.

Draco stepped over towards her, drawn in by her coffee brown orbs. He was standing within a foot of her and before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her. Softly at first but then his passion grew at the sweet taste of her mouth. Hermione had been so surprised at first that she froze but after a second she found herself growing aroused and her mouth responding against his. She gripped his back for support and he twisted his fingers through her hair. His body was burning for her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and this action is what shocked her back to her senses. She pulled back quickly and looked at him in breathless shock, trying to ignore how good it felt to have his mouth pressed up against hers.

He said nothing because he had no ready made excuse. He didn't know what had made him kiss her like that. It had seemed beyond his control as he had leaned down towards her mouth. Once his lips had touched her red mouth he hadn't been able to stop himself. It had felt so right to be holding her. His mouth had felt like it belonged on hers and he wanted to kiss her again, to explore her mouth and taste her but he held himself back.

Without a word he turned off the light and crawled into bed, leaving her standing there silently. Hermione went to the bathroom to think. She sat on the cold floor and leaned against the wall, thinking about what had just occurred. Hermione had never had her body betray her like that. She had responded against her will to his touch and actually _liked _it. She couldn't believe she was letting him get to her, but she just couldn't stop her feelings for him. _Jesus, I'm falling for Malfoy _she thought.


	4. A Midnight Oath

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review!

-Stephanie

November 29, 2006

A Midnight Oath

Draco woke up to the smell of Hermione's hair tickling his nose and the looming thought of what he was going to tell her today. He didn't how she was going to respond but he had to tell her soon or it would be too late. He crawled out of bed without waking her, showered and dressed. He paced around her room, waiting for her to wake, and was relieved when she sleepily opened her eyes sometime later. She looked surprised to see he already dressed and waiting for her as it was only about 8 o'clock in the morning.

She put her hand over her eyes to block out the sunlight and said "What are you doing Malfoy. It's so early, why are you already dressed?"

"I have something important to talk to you about." He said with a grave look on his face.

"Alright" She said "Just let me get changed first." She was interested to know what he needed to talk to her about. He had looked so grim and serious that she was a bit worried.

Draco paced impatiently outside of the bathroom door waiting for her to come out. He bit back a snappy comment as she stepped out and took her time in going downstairs. Once she had the coffee brewed and two cups were sitting in front of them at the kitchen Draco began what he dreaded telling her.

He took a deep breath. "I received a letter from my father yesterday. I don't know how he knows that I am here but he does. I guess he has people watching me, it doesn't surprise me at all you know." He said bitterly.

Hermione's brown eyes were wide as she prompted him "What did the letter say exactly?"

Draco did not want to delve into this part but knew he had to "It basically stated in simple terms that if I did not return within two days he was going to come and return me himself. I know that if I don't return and take this dark mark that he is going to kill me Hermione."

He had called her Hermione for the first time in his life and this made her all ears to what he had to say because she knew it was important and from the look on his face she also knew he wasn't threw with the bad news.

"I need your help. I would never ask this of you if my life wasn't on the line…." He said.

"Ask me what?" She urged "How can I help you with this?"

He sighed, wondering how best to tell her this. "There is one way to make sure my father doesn't come after me and that's to get him to disown me, to cut off all legal ties and connections to me. I only know one what that can be done and that is to marry someone who is not of pureblood. Hermione I'm asking you if you will marry me to save my life" He looked up at her and his eyes held pleading and for the first time no hint of malice.

Hermione couldn't even speak she was so shocked. She finally yanked her jaw open and managed to say "Are you crazy Malfoy? You think I'll marry you?"

"Its not that I want this you know? Listen I'm trying to save my life. If I don't do this he'll kill me. I know what my fathers capable of." Draco said his face dead serious.

Hermione had wanted him to cry "joking" but she knew he wouldn't from the look on his face "This is insane Malfoy. I can't believe you expect me to marry you?"

"It has to be you Hermione. You're the only mudblood I know who I could even ask" He knew after he said this that it was completely the wrong thing to do.

She looked at him at him and her normally warm brown eyes looked like icy daggers. She swept past him without a word, grabbed her coat and walked outside. Tears started pouring down her face as she hit the front porch. She was in turmoil over everything. Over what to do, over her feelings for Malfoy, just over everything. Hermione had no idea what to do. She wanted to help him but she hated the thought of having to marry him when she knew he probably felt nothing for her. She was actually started to develop feelings for him and he probably just thought of her as a playtoy.

Hermione sat on her front porch for at least an hour. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her hands were numb when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Draco behind her with his held down "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry I even asked. I should have expected this."

He turned to go back in the house when he heard a small "I'll do it" from behind him. Draco walked back over to her and said "What?"

"I'll do it." She said with more conviction, trying to stop the threatening tears from coming again. "But know that I am only doing this because it's necessary and because it's to save your life."

"Thank you." He said simply. "You should come inside now. You look frozen."

Hermione nodded and realized that she was indeed freezing cold. She followed him into the living room and sat down in her green chair.

"Malfoy how are we going to do this? We can't go to a church and get married you know? The legal Muggle age is eighteen not seventeen." She said, already regretting her decision and wondering what rash plan he had.

"I know. I wasn't planning on getting married at a Muggle church. That wouldn't be a legal wizarding handfasting anyways, but we don't have time for one of those. We will have to perform the Matrimonium Iugum Oath. It's an old form of magic that the Romans used to perform. When the husband was going off to war and there was no time for a proper wedding, they would perform the Matrimonium Iugum Oath which would bind there souls together. It can be done quickly and without a blessing from someone."

Hermione's bookish side perked up "I think I've heard of that before. How is it performed? "It has to be performed at midnight on the full moon which is tomorrow. A circle will be made around us with a white candle to represent air on the east, a Red candle to represent Fire on the south, a bowl of brine to represent Water on the west, and a bowl of stones on the north represent Earth. We will have to each take one of our hairs and wrap it around the other person ring finger. We then hold hands and invoke the elements. After that the bond is formed and it is considered a legal marriage. The ministry will of course know it immediately once the bond has been sealed and my father will then disown me."

Hermione took her head in her hands "Tonight? Are you sure?"

Draco nodded his head "It had to be tonight. It can only be done at the full moon."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…." Hermione said, biting her lip painfully.

At 11:30 that night, after her parents were asleep Hermione found herself in the bathroom getting ready. She had chosen to wear a dressy pair of jeans, a black sweater and a pair of black heels. She thought she might want to dress up a little for her wedding. Her hair was free of the pony tail and fell down her back in wild curls. Draco had already set up all the necessary elements that they needed for the ceremony. Hermione was grateful her parents like candles, or else she have had to make a trip to the store.

Hermione sighed and walked out into the biting cold to find Draco pacing outside and looking at his watch. They had already memorized the words they were supposed to speak to invoke the bond and now all they had to do was the waiting. She walked over to him and stood next to him and they both waited silently. Hermione looked up at the huge silver white orb that was the moon. It was completely round and for a brief moment she thought of Professor Lupin.

At 11:59 Hermione readied herself for the first part and began as the watch flicked to 12. She took his hand, turned to the east and recited. "Blessed be by the element of air. May we be blessed with communication, intellectual growth, and wisdom."

Draco then turned toward the south and said "Blessed be by the element of fire. May we be blessed with harmony, vitality, creativity, and passion.

They both in turn turned towards the North and West and blessed them as well. When they were finished Hermione was shocked to see that all the elements had started to glow and seemed to hum with an electric like energy of their own.

She took a deep breath. The big part was next. Her and Draco both broke off a hair and she wrapped her's around Draco's finger and he in turn wrapped his around her finger. They then interlocked there hands and repeated in unison their vows invoke the joining.

"You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself.  
But while we both wish it,  
I give you that which is mine to give,

I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in  
the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning."

This is the vow I make to you.  
This is the union of equals"

As the last words were spoken Hermione felt a shock run through her fingers and Draco's. A low hum of energy had filled the air and her hand felt as if it was glowing with a life of her own and she looked down to see it shining silver white in the night. She began to grow afraid and tried to let go but she couldn't. Her arm was held in place by the magic. Before she could really start to panic it was over. She and Draco were thrown back onto the frozen ground by some unseen force.

The breath was knocked out of her and she took deep gasping breaths struggling to sit up. When she looked down at her hand she received a shock. Where Draco's thin silvery blonde strand of hair had been was now a silver band that looked as if it had been tattooed into her skin. She felt it in wonder and flexed her hand that still seemed to be thrumming with some sort of elemental magic.

She looked over at Draco and saw that he too was examining his hand in fascination. "What is this?" She asked indicating the band on her ring finger.

"I don't know" He spoke honestly. "I never read about this happening."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She said picking herself up from the ground.

"I mean exactly what I said. I didn't know anything about the silver band."

Hermione shivered in the night air. "Let's go inside. I'm freezing."

They padded up her carpeted steps quietly so as not to wake her parents and softly shut her door. Hermione immediately collapsed on her bed, her mind raging with thoughts. She was married to Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy was her husband. What had she gotten herself into? She didn't know what she was going to do about her feelings for him. She knew he didn't feel the same way about her and it was killing her inside. Hermione knew she could never tell him how she felt without being scorned and mocked.

Draco mind was in just as much confusion. He couldn't believe he was married to Hermione Granger and also couldn't believe that when he said those words in his mind he felt…….happy. He didn't know what to do about his feelings. At some moments he hated everything about her but at other moments like right now, he wanted to take her body in his arms and explore every part of her.

Hermione sighed and went to change into her pajamas and wash her face. How was she going to tell Ron and Harry the news? They would be furious? _I guess I'll break the news on the train and tell Draco to hide while Harry has time to cool down _she thought grimly.

She and Draco mentioned nothing about there new status as a married couple and fell asleep in silence.

It was that Saturday morning that Draco received the rudest awakening of his life. He yelped in surprise as a strong pair of hands yanked him out of bed and threw bodily him onto the floor. His body reacted immediately and he was ready to fight back when he saw the snarling face of Mr. Granger.

"What the hell are you doing in my daughter's bed?"

Hermione started to wake up too at the sound of her father's angry tones and her brown eyes grew wide.

"Dad stop! It's not what you think it is!" Hermione said, panicking.

"Hermione what do you mean it's not what I think it is. I come in here to wake you up to see if you want to go with me and your mother to breakfast and I find a strange boy in your bed?" Her father was apoplectic with rage and Hermione could see why.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she said "Dad this is Draco Malfoy and please let me explain. He needed to stay here…."

He cut her off and sputtered in rage "Draco Malfoy!? Isn't this the boy you used to tell me terrorized you? What is he doing in my house?"

Draco took a deep breath and began to speak, still on the floor "Mr. Granger sir, I'm sorry about this. It's all my fault."

Draco stopped speaking when all he got as a thunderous glare from her father and Hermione said "Dad come on. Let's go downstairs before you do anything rash and I'll explain before the whole story."

She gave Draco an apologetic glance as she led her father down the stairs.

"Let's get your mother Hermione. I think she needs to hear this as well." Hermione grimaced at the thought but nodded her head.

She finally got the both of them to sit down at the kitchen table with three cups of coffee and she launched into the story and was starting to tell the part about the marriage when her father exploded.

"MARRIED!?" He screamed in rage, his body trembling.

"Yes Dad but please calm down. Like I said it's not what you think." Her mother put a hand on her fathers shoulder to calm him down as she finished her story.

Her Mothers eyes had filled with tears and her father looked so disappointed. She would have rather him be screaming again than to see the disappointment emanating from him and her mothers eyes.

Her mother stood up and came around the table to hug her "Oh sweetheart. My baby girl. I can't believe you've gotten married…." Mrs. Granger was then overcome by tears and couldn't say anything else.

Her father stood up and walked into the living room silently and just stood there. Hermione walked after him and put her hand on his shoulder, her eyes glistening with tears. "Dad I'm so sorry, but you have to realize I didn't this to save his life. He was going to die if I didn't help him Dad."

Her father looked at her and then his shoulders hunched and he pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much sweetheart. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Dad. I love you too. Don't worry about me, its going to be okay. Draco really is decent if you get to know him. He really isn't like he uses to be. Just give him a chance."

Her father nodded his head, looking slightly angry at the mention of Draco again.

Hermione walked back in the kitchen to her mother. Mrs. Granger gave her a watery smile and Hermione said "Why don't you make some of you're famous waffles mom? Draco told me yesterday that he admired you're cooking."

Mrs. Granger looked on the verge of tears again but gulped them back and said "Alright honey I will. Bring him down to eat breakfast with us, will you?"

"Sure Mom." She said softly over her shoulder on her way upstairs to get Draco.

He was sitting on her bed and looking very grumpy. "Well" he snapped. "Is your father going to come back up here and finish me off?"

Hermione smiled a little guiltily "I'm sorry about that. I've just always been his little girl and seeing me in bed with some man beside me sort of sent him over the edge. I told him everything and he's not very happy. I would advice being on your best behavior from here on out. Here let me see your back."

"Everything?" Draco said alarmingly as he pulled up his shirt to reveal his bruised back. "You told them about us being married?" Hermione ran her fingertips over the scarred skin and he shivered at her touch before she pulled away quickly and healed his wounds.

"I figured now was better than later. They would find out anyways somehow. My mother and father want you to have breakfast with us." Hermione said, eyeing him.

Draco blanched "Have breakfast with your father when he wants nothing more than to kill me?"

"He doesn't want to kill you Draco. Just remember to be really polite and call him sir." She said looking sternly at him.

Draco nodded. He dressed carefully wanting to make a good impression. He picked out his dark wash designer jeans and the black Ralph Lauren polo to wear. Hermione couldn't stop herself from staring at him as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What? Admiring my gorgeous body, are you? Well that's not new." He said, smiling at her cockily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded down the steps with him to the awaiting smells of waffles and fresh coffee.

Draco was very apprehensive. For some reason he felt like he needed to prove his worth to Mr. Granger and he wasn't sure why. Normally he could care less what some Muggle man thought of him but Hermione's dad was different. He wanted his respect.

Draco received a warm smile from Mrs. Granger when he walked into the kitchen. She was very pretty with honey brown hair and warm coffee just like Hermione's. "Hello Draco. It's nice to meet you. Sit down and I'll get you some breakfast."

Draco smiled at her, taken aback by the kindness in her eyes. "Thank you Mrs. Granger it's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry it had to be in this manner."

Mr. Granger snorted at his last comment and received a quelling look from his wife.

Draco took a seat nervously across from Mr. Granger and waited for Mrs. Granger to bring him his food. Mr. Granger seemed to be inspecting him to see if he passed a test and then said gruffly so no one could hear "Hermione is my baby girl and if you hurt her…."

Draco saw the pain in the older mans eyes and said looked Mr. Granger in the yes and said honestly "Mr. Granger Sir, I would never intentionally hurt your daughter. I may have been cruel to her in the past but I have grown up. I'm sorry I have had to put her and you and your wife through this."

Mr. Granger broke off that thread of conversation as his wife and Hermione came over with the plates of hot waffles and maple syrup. Draco tested out the waffles and they were superb.

"Mrs. Granger these really are delicious. Even our house-elves at home couldn't make waffles this good."

Hermione's mother smiled at him and said "Thank you Draco."

Draco sipped his orange juice and saw out of the corner of his eye that Mr. Granger was still scrutinizing him. At the end of the meal he stood up and said to Draco "I'd like you to take a walk with me. I think we need to talk if that's alright with Hermione?" He turned to his daughter and she was a little surprised but had no objections.

Mrs. Granger nodded her heard but pulled her husband to the corner with a stern look and whispered something in his ear. Hermione suspected she was telling him not to lose his temper.

Draco went to fetch his jacket and met Mr. Granger in the driveway, feeling very nervous. He was oddly intimidated by the older man; despite Mr. Granger's kind countenance he had an aura of strength and control.

Mr. Granger nodded his head at Draco and they started walking down the road through the chilly late morning air. Mr. Granger was silent for a bit until and then finally spoke "I want you to keep in mind what I said about hurting Hermione. She's my everything and I didn't expect to be giving her away to some boy so soon in her life. I wanted to be there at her wedding and you took from me. So just make sure you take care of my Hermione, if I ever find out you've done something to harm her in any way…..you'll have to see to me." He spoke with a measured amount of coolness behind his words.

Normally Draco would have bristled at the threat but coming from Mr. Granger it just humbled him. He knew how much he had hurt him by taking away his little girl without his knowledge. He probably felt betrayed. Draco carefully chose his next words before he spoke "I understand Sir. Like I said before, it wasn't my intention for this to happen and I will do nothing to purposefully harm her, and don't worry me and Hermione have never had any physical relations either, its that's what you're thinking. "

Mr. Granger's face took on a happier look at that last revelation. "She cares for you, you know?" Mr. Granger said and Draco looked at him in surprise. "Hermione would not have done this if she didn't care for you. She isn't the kind to do reckless things like this without good reason. I can see it in her face that she cares for you and you better not mess that up."

Mr. Granger turned around and started to head back home with Draco following in his wake. Warmth had blossomed unexpectedly in his at the older mans words. Maybe Hermione really did have some feelings for him?

They arrived back in the house to find Hermione and her mother having a happy conversation about when Mr. and Mrs. Granger got married. Mr. Granger's father gave Draco a look and said "You get my wife talking about anything even slightly related to weddings and she never shuts up…" He then gave Draco something that was as close to a pleasant look as he was capable of giving at the moment and walked away.

Hermione and Draco spent the day at the house with her parents and someway or another avoided any major confrontations, that is until bedtime came. Hermione and Draco were making there way up to her room when Mr. Granger stopped them.

He looked to Draco and said "What do you think you're doing?"

Draco had no idea what he was talking about but Hermione did and so it seemed did Mrs. Granger. She put a calming had on his arm as Hermione began to speak "Dad its fine. This is where Draco sleeps."

Her father started to protest but Hermione's mother intervened and said in a placating voice "Bill, they are married. There's nothing we can do."

Her father gave Draco a look that kills and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door.

Mrs. Granger gave her daughter and Draco an "I'm sorry" look and said "It's just going to take him time….."

Hermione shut the door and groaned leaning against it. Weary from the days drain on her emotions. Draco watched her and felt his heart twinge at her pain. For the first time in his life, he felt like putting another persons well being in front of his. Hermione used to be nothing but a mudblood witch him, but now he felt as if a part of him would die if something were to happen to her.

Putting all doubt aside he walked over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, outpouring of all his emotions and feelings for her with that one simple action.


	5. Matters of the Heart

Author's Notes: Don't forget to read and review:)

-Stephanie

November 30, 2006

Matters of the Heart

Hermione found herself pressed up against the door, his body moving against hers. Her body was on fire and her head was swimming and she realized she just couldn't do it. She pushed him away and looked at him with a troubled hurt expression. Pain emanating from her coffee brown eyes.

He was confused; he didn't know what was the matter with her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Did you mean that?" Hermione said.

"What?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"I said did you mean that? Are you kissing me because you can and it's fun and you find me attractive or are you kissing me because you actually _feel _something for me. I'm not just going to be one of those girls Draco because……I think…….I think I'm falling in love with you."

Draco looked at her blankly before the meaning behind her words permeated his mind. He looked her straight in the eye and said "Hermione I do feel something for you" before capturing her mouth again in desperate need. Her lips tasted sweet as she opened her mouth against his and he slipped his tongue in, exploring every crevice of her mouth with interest. He pulled back and slipped her sweater over her head, revealing her bra and he reveled in the sight of her skin. Hermione was beyond going back now. Her body had never responded like this before and she was lost to his touch as she yanked his black polo off to expose his pale muscled chest.

He brought his lips to her mouth again and moved her to the bed where he straddled her body. He kissed her lips and then trailed his mouth down her neck, tasting her sweet skin with relish. She moaned and writhed under his touch as warmth spread throughout her body. Her pulse was coming in hot beats and she could feel how much he wanted her.

Draco pulled back, his eyes dark with desire and reached around her to unclasp her bra to reveal her supple breasts. He looked down and worshipped the sight of her bare chest before bringing his mouth down to her. He ran his tongue over her nipple and took the other breast in his hand, caressing it as she squirmed underneath him gasping in pleasure.

He moved down and unbuttoned her pants and she quickly pulled them off to reveal her plain white panties. Draco dipped his mouth back down to her breast and trailed his hands along her stomach, making her erupt in goosebumps. His desire for her reached an almost unbearable point as he reached the edge of panties and plunged his fingers into her wet center. She gasped in a new found pleasure as he moved his fingers around inside of her, exploring her core with interest.

He left her panting for me as she withdrew his fingers with slight regret. She didn't want him to stop and reached her hands down to start unbuttoning his pants. This was the signal that sent him over the edge. He ripped his pants off with her help and then stripped off his boxers too and threw them without a backward glance onto the floor.

He then crawled back over her body and slid her panties off, trailing his fingers down her thighs as he did so. She was quivering and her brown eyes were shining desire as well as fear. He carefully lowered his body down to meet hers and slid himself inside of her.

She let out a moan of pleasure and pain as he started to thrust himself gently into her. She used her natural instincts and started to move with him. He began to movie faster and faster and she moved up to meet his every thrust. Soon pleasure and passion overtook any pain and fear that she had as she felt herself growing hotter and hotter as her body escalated to orgasm. When they both came she softly screamed in delight as warmth seeped out of her and he filled her body completely.

Exhausted and utterly fulfilled, they collapsed on top of each other.

Hermione smiled to herself, no longer doubtful. She had just made love to Draco Malfoy, her husband, and it had felt right.

With that thought they both fell asleep in each others arms.

When Hermione the next morning she found herself wrapped up in the arms of a naked Draco Malfoy. A crimson blush colored her cheeks as flashes of last nights passion flitted into her mind. _I slept with him_ she thought. _Oh god I slept with him and it was good. _

A grumbling yawn told her that Draco was waking up and she quickly snatched the covers up to make sure she was covered completely as he looked over at her. He seemed amused by her attempts to cover herself up and said "Not getting shy are you?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy. I….I don't know what happened last night." She said lamely.

"You told me you were falling in love with me and then I made love to you. That's what happened." He said softly and leaned over to brush his lips against hers again.

She sighed, breathing in his spicy scent of him before deepening the kiss as the familiar flame of passion sparked in her stomach. He climbed on top of her and made love to her again, this time with a frenzied passion as they each tried to sate their own hunger for one another. Afterwards they lay beside each other for a while, Hermione resting her head on his chest and Draco stroking her hair thinking about how much he owed the diary and whoever gave it to him. Without it he wouldn't have the beautiful woman that lay beside him, his wife.

A while later Hermione finally pulled herself out of bed, taking the sheet with her. She still didn't feel quite right exposing her body to him. She got her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She was halfway through with putting her bra on when he walked through the door, a mischievous look dancing in his grey eyes.

He circled his arms around her waist brushed his fingers across her breast as he helped her put it on. He then took her sweater and pulled it over her head, his every action exuding sensuality. Her crimson blush returned when she saw he had not bothered to start getting dressed yet. She averted her eyes and he smirked "You're so modest Hermione but I'll guess I'll have put on my clothes some day." He said nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Yes you will because were going to Diagon Alley today. I need to pick up some school supplies" She said.

"That sounds good. I need to empty my bank account before Lucius gets his hands on it. Luckily I turned seventeen and now have legal right to my money. I also need to get robes and school supplies in case my father destroyed all mine when he noticed I was gone." He said, looking into the deep pools of her eyes.

After Draco was dressed and ready they both took the bus to the entrance to Diagon Alley as Hermione did not have her apparating license yet.

They stopped first by the Gringott's so Draco could get his money. She blinked in astonishment when she saw the mountains of gold inside his vault. He emptied as much as he couldn't into his bag and then spoke with the goblin.

"I need this bank account closed off to anyone but me. That includes my father. I want the keys changed a copy of the new key mailed to me."

The goblin eyed him beadily before nodding his head "As you wish Mr. Malfoy."

They left the gloomy underground vaults of Gringotts and headed for Flourish and Blott's for Hermione's books. She had wanted to pick of a book called _A Foray into Modern Wizardry. _Draco grew bored as Hermione browsed around the bookstore and decided to go across the street to the Quiditch Shop. He was looking at some of the new Quiditch books when he felt an odd tingling on his finger. He looked down to see the silver band glowing and a feeling of unexplained anger. Draco walked back across the street to see what Hermione was doing and saw her glaring at a tall figure.

"Why don't you say that again you mudblood bitch." Came the menacing voice of Blaise Zabini.

Hermione opened her mouth angrily but Draco intervened and went to stand beside Hermione. His blood was boiling at Zabini for the insult he had given Hermione. His eyes looked like grey chips of ice as he stared down Zabini "What are you doing here Blaise?" He snarled at him.

Blaise looked at Hermione and then back at Draco and seemed to notice the protective way he was standing over her. His face lit up with anger and he laughed cruelly. "I can't believe you Draco. I heard your father disowned you because you married some mudblood but I didn't know it was Granger. So tell me Draco, have you fucked her yet? " He said with a cruel laugh.

Draco drew back his fist and punched Zabini right in the face. Blaise fell to the floor and put his hands over his nose, which was bleeding freely. Draco gave him a disgusted look and stomped out furiously with Hermione scampering behind him.

She turned to Draco in shock "Why did you do that Draco?"

Draco was seething with anger. "Why do you think I did it?"

"Listen, I know you were angry because he insulted me but you can't lose your temper like that….." She trailed off and took his hand to lead him away from the store.

He calmed down at her warm touch and then remembered what had drawn him back to the store in the first place "Something weird happened when I was in the Quality Quiditch Supplies. My hand tingled and the silver mark started glowing. I then felt really angry for no reason and was sort of drawn to you."

She looked thoughtfully ahead and nibbled on her lip. "Maybe it has something to do with our bond. Like, you can sense when I'm really angry or in danger and you know where I am. That's really strange though. I'll have to read up on it."

It was a little unnerving to consider the thought that they might be able to feel each others intense emotions. It almost reminded her of the connection Harry had with Voldemort. _At least our marks don't burn with pain _she thought to herself.

At the thought of Harry she filled with dread. How in the world was she going to tell Harry and Ron?

Her and Draco spent the next couple of hours in various shops around Diagon Alley to pick up there supplies including the Apothecary, Obscurus Books (since Hermione never got around to getting her books and quills at Flourish and Blott's) and some French Wizard Wear shop that Draco dragged her in to get his new robes. He had sneered at the mention of Madame Malkin's.

Later that day as she and Draco sat down at The Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch she voiced her concerns.

"Draco how am I going to tell Harry and Ron this? Do you think I should owl them first?" She said desperately.

"Why should I care how you tell Potty and Weasel boy?" He said with a look of disdain.

Hermione glared at him. "Because there my best friends and you care for me, that's why. They aren't so bad you know. You just have to get to know them."

Draco snorted in disbelief and said with a gleam in his eye. "Yeah right. Once they find out I'm married to you they'll attempt to tear me to pieces. I will look forward to that day. As for how you tell them, well school starts back in about four days so you might as well them in person."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Yeah. I guess it would be better to tell them in person."

"That way I can personally see their faces." He smirked.

"You better watch out or you may not have a wife anymore" She said, scowling at him.

He gave her a mocking smile and leaned over and kissed her softly "Oh come on, you can't resist me?"

"You think very highly of yourself and your charms don't you?" She said smiling despite herself.

"Of course I do. I decided a long time ago to not even bother being modest. What's the point?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

A sardonic voice suddenly broke through the air, shocking Hermione out her grim thoughts of Harry and Ron.

She looked up to see the dark, sneering form of Professor Severus Snape. His lip curled in surprise at the sight of the two of them together as he said "Hello Draco, what are you doing here?" He then nodded at Hermione.

Draco for some reason seemed like to like Professor Snape "Hey Professor, were just having lunch." There was a slightly defensive air embedded in Draco's voice that Professor Snape's keen senses latched onto.

His dark eyes sparked with knowing and he said "May I speak with you in private Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked between him and Hermione and nodded. He gave Hermione an apologetic look and said "I'll be right back"

Professor Snape led him into a corner and said "You're father has disowned you, you know? What are you doing here with Miss. Granger? Do you want someone to see you and tell your father where you are?"

Draco guessed Severus didn't know the _reason _his father had disowned him. Draco decided to tell Severus because he knew the news would leak out somehow and he trusted the Professor. He knew the knowledge would be safe in his hands. "I need to tell you something Professor." Draco launched into the story and had it completed within five minutes.

Severus mouth opened in surprise and then he closed it, apparently thinking of what to say. "You married her Draco? And where did this strange diary come from?" Snape asked even thought he had an inkling of who may have sent him the diary. He knew of one old meddlesome wizard who enjoyed sending strange Christmas presents. Dumbledore.

"Yes and I don't regret it. My father won't come looking for me now. He won't even want to see me now that I've married someone who isn't of pureblood. The only thing he thought I was useful for anyways was creating an heir and serving the dark lord. As for the diary, I have no idea who sent it. It was from an anonymous giver. "

Professor Snape put his hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco looked up at him in surprise. "Very well. Draco I won't say this wasn't a foolish way to defy your father but at least you haven't chosen his path. I was afraid for a while that you would become like him. I'm proud of you." He said with a fierce look in his black eyes.

Draco couldn't say with this meant so much to him but it did. He guessed it was because someone was for once not scorning at him. "Thank you Professor Snape." He said truthfully.

Snape then looked him the eye. "I want you to be careful Draco. People are not going to be pleased about this marriage between you and Miss Granger. You might not be in danger from your father coming after you but you will be from other people who feel that a pureblood Malfoy shouldn't be married to a half-blood."

Draco anger returned as he thought of Blaise's reaction to the knowledge of him and Hermione. His eyes burned an icy grey as he said to Severus "I don't care what other people say I just don't want them harming Hermione." Draco realized he had just divulged some of his feelings to his Professor and stammered "I just mean…….I would feel I was to blame for bringing her into this."

Professor Snape smirked and said "Very well. Just remember to act wisely Draco."

Draco nodded and watched Snape's swirling black robes retreating for a couple of seconds before returning to a curious Hermione. "What did he want?" She asked in suspicion. She didn't trust Professor Snape.

"I told him that we were married." He said shortly.

Hermione looked shocked and a little angry. "What do you mean you told him? Did you even ask me? No."

"I'm sorry Hermione but I trust Snape. He told me my father must already know about the marriage because he has disowned me. He also told me to be careful of people. He said people are not going to very happy when they find out about our current status."

"Obviously they aren't going to be happy." She said tartly.

"He didn't just mean that. Snape said to be careful of people, that it might be dangerous for us." Draco said, looking her straight in the eye.

Hermione bit her lip and said "Well we should have expected that. The Slytherins aren't going to happy that there Prince has married the goody goody Gryffindor."

Draco snorted at the term she had used and said in disgust. "Like I care what the Slytherin's think. I'm tired of them always swarming on me and praising me to be the next savior to the dark lord. They won't touch you Hermione. I'll make sure of that.

"Oh, this is just so difficult." Hermione groaned.

Draco got up and pulled her from her chair and outside into the cold late afternoon air to put his arms around her, not caring who was looking. "I know it's difficult and I'm sorry I dragged you into this but I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know and Draco…….I'm glad you dragged me into this." She said smiling into his warm neck.

Draco knew at this moment that he loved her and would do anything for her. "I love you Hermione."

She pulled away from to look into his face, her head swimming. "Don't say that unless you really mean it."

"I mean it with everything in me. I love you." He said fiercely.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she whispered "I love you too."


	6. Secrets, Truces, and the Hogwarts Train

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It might be a while before I get chapter seven up. I am having major writers block. UGH :( Don't forget to read and review though!

-Stephanie

December 2, 2006

Secrets, Truces and the Hogwarts Train.

"Draco hurry up!" Hermione yelled at his tousled head, peeking out from the covers.

"It's too early. I'll be up in a minute" He growled.

It was the first day that school was starting back for holidays and Hermione was having a hard time getting Draco to get out of bed. The past two weeks had passed by so quickly that Hermione felt like it was just yesterday that she had woken up to find Draco in her bed. She felt like she had known him ages though. In those short two weeks they had grown closer than ever and the bond between them strengthened each day. She couldn't imagine herself being any happier with anyone.

"Get up!" She said to crossly, yanking the covers off of him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said sleepily.

He stood up from bed and stretched, the muscles in his chest moving sinuously. Then before Hermione knew it he had grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder to carry her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

He locked the bathroom door and then set her down on the ground. "I'm getting ready to take a morning shower with my wife." Draco said mischievously and started kissing her neck.

"Oh we don't have time….." She trailed off as he began to strip off her pajamas.

He turned on the water and pulled her into the shower after him. Hermione slightly averted her eyes and looked down at her exposed body.

Draco swept his eyes over her, drinking in her body and pressed himself up against her. Hermione felt his arousal against her leg and smiled "So I guess this is what it takes to get you _up _morning."

He smirked and took out the shampoo to begin washing her hair. She moaned as he rubbed his fingers through her curls in small circles and then proceeded to wash the rest of her body with aching slowness. She arched her back as he began kissing the nape of her neck and sighed in pleasure. He turned her around and then slid himself into her core, making love to her in the shower. "That might be the last time you get to make love to me for a while." She said once they were dry and dressed.

Draco smiled and put his arms around her "Not if I can help it." He said slyly.

She swatted his arm and then cried "Oh my gosh we have to go! Mom and Dad are probably waiting on us. Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him downstairs to the car where there trunks were already packed and in the car. Her parents were already waiting for them at the car.

"We were wondering where you were honey." Her father said and gave Draco a courteous nod.

Draco and Mr. Granger weren't exactly buddies but her father had grown to respect him and knew that he loved Hermione.

Her parents drove them to Platform Nine and Three Quarters to take the Hogwarts express for students who had gone away for the holidays. She was supposed to meet Harry and Ron and was very nervous. They had both stayed at the Burrow for Christmas.

Draco stood a short distance away from Hermione while she said her goodbyes to her mother and father.

Mr. Granger it seemed though, wanted to have another chat with Draco. He corned him and Draco looked up apprehensively. He was surprised to see a somewhat pleasant look on Mr. Grangers face. "I just wanted to tell you that you have made my daughter happy and for that you have my respect." He then held out his hand and Draco shook it firmly.

He watched Mr. Grangers retreating back with a good feeling. He was glad him and Mr. Granger were definitely on good terms.

Hermione kissed her mother and father on the cheek and then took Draco's arm to walk through the barrier towards the train.

The belching steam and gleaming train greeted there eyes as they stepped through and Hermione breathed happily. She was glad to be going back to Hogwarts even if she was regretful at having her time with Draco ending.

Hermione turned to Draco and said "I'm going to go find Harry and Ron. Please don't lose your temper with them, no matter what they say. There going to be upset so just keep calm."

Draco rolled his eyes but conceded "Fine, but if Potter or Weasel boy try anything…." He trailed off with an ugly look on his face.

Hermione groaned wondering what she had gotten herself into.

They found Harry and Ron easily on the train and Hermione took a deep breath before walking in with Draco in tow. Harry and Ron's faces lit up at the sight of Hermione but then took on a confused and angry look once they noticed Draco following closely behind.

"What's he doing here Hermione?" Ron said angrily. "Go back to your own compartment Malfoy."

"I think this is my compartment Weasel." Draco said smugly and sat down opposite him giving him a contemptuous look.

Harry face sparked with anger and he stood up "Just get out Malfoy and don't cause any trouble"

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Hermione stopped him before he could speak "Draco bequiet. Harry he's going to be staying in this compartment. I have something important to tell you and Ron and it involves him. Just promise me to listen to everything I have to say."

Harry and Ron's faces snapped up in surprise at her use of Draco's first name.

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously and said "Why does he need to hear it? Did he hurt you?"

"It's none of your business Potter and I can stay here if I like" Draco said smoothly.

This was going to harder than she though. "No he didn't hurt me. Just sit down all three of you and listen to what I have to say."

Hermione started with the diary and told them every detail of what had happened. She of course left out the more intimate details of her and Draco's relationship but she pretty much told them everything.

Ron's face grew bright red and his ears were glowing. "So he forced you to marry him? I'm going to kill him." He lunged at Draco and fell on top of him, hitting every part of him he could find.

Hermione tried to pull him off but it was to no avail. Draco and Ron were punching every part of each other they could find and Harry looked ready to join in until Hermione grabbed him and shouted furiously "STOP IT! I can't believe you too. Get off of each other."

They were so shocked by her furious tone that they slowly pulled away from each other with thunderous looks.

Hermione glared at all three of them and spat "Sit down. All three of you."

"You three are going to stop acting like fighting children and listen to me." She said, breathing heavily. She then turned to look at Ron and said "No, he didn't _force _me to marry him. I agreed."

Ron and Harry looked like they were about to start talking but she cut them off. "I agreed at first to save his life but now…….now I have fallen in love with him."

Ron looked like he had been slapped in the face and Harry looked as if Voldemort had apparated in front of him.

"What do you mean you love him Hermione?" Harry said swiftly.

"It means exactly how it sounds. I love him and I expect you two to treat him with respect." She then glared at Draco. "That goes for you too. I don't want any more fighting."

She then sat down beside Draco, suddenly exhausted.

Draco put his arm around her and Harry and Ron looked at them in disgust. They both still looked angry but looked like they had calmed down a little bit and started asking questions.

"How exactly did you get married if you didn't have anyone to certify it?" Harry asked.

"We performed the Matrimonium Iugum Oath. It's old magic. It constitutes a legal binding that's the same as actually getting married." She held out her hand to show him the mark.

"What is that?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's the mark that was left on our hands after the ceremony. Draco has one too." She said.

Harry gave Draco a look but ignored him.

Ron then spoke up. "Does anyone else know about you two getting married?"

"Professor Snape does." Draco responded.

Ron glared at him and said "I wasn't talking to you."

"Well I was talking to you Weasley." Draco snapped angrily.

"Just stop it wont you? Your fighting is making my head ache." Hermione said wearily and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Do you know who sent you the diary Malfoy?" Harry asked Draco shortly.

"No Potter I don't. It was anonymous."

Harry looked around thoughtfully wondering who could have given Malfoy the diary. He wished that whoever had given it to him had thought twice. There gift had butted into his life and stolen something from him. That something was Hermione. Harry loved Hermione, not in the way that she loved Draco but he still loved her and didn't like the thought of her getting married to Malfoy.

Harry glanced up at the couple and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder and Draco was looking down at her with a soft expression on his face. Harry and never seen that look on Malfoy's face. It wasn't a malicious glare or a sarcastic glance. It was a look that spoke of care and love. Harry wrenched his eyes away and refused to believe that they really could be in love.

"I just want to say one thing Malfoy" Harry said. "You better not hurt her. She's my best friend and you better not lay one hand on her."

Draco looked at Harry sardonically "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

Ron's face contorted in anger as he looked Draco in the eye "You mean what are me _and _Harry going to do about it. You better watch out Malfoy."

Draco sighed and really would have rather jumped off a building than say what he was about to say, but he remembered his promise to Hermione about trying to get along and he was doing this for her and only her. So he said in an even voice "Listen I know you both don't like me and I'm not too fond of you to be honest, but can we at least be civil towards each other for Hermione's sake. You might not believe me but I really do love her. She's my wife and I want her to be happy and she wants us to get along. She doesn't want to lose her best friends."

Ron didn't look convinced but the hard lines in had Harry's face softened when he looked down at Hermione. "I agree with you Malfoy (He even surprised himself by saying that line) we should try and make this whole thing easier on Hermione."

"Harry, its Malfoy were talking about." Ron said looking at Harry like he was crazy.

"Yeah and it's our best friend were talking about too." Said Harry hardly.

Ron opened his mouth stupidly and then shut it and looked out the window in a huffy silence for the rest of the ride.

The train shopped with a shudder several hours later and Hermione jerked awake and blinked her eyes sleepily "How long was I asleep" She asked.

"About the whole time. You missed out. Me, Weasley and Potter had a little heart to heart." Draco said with a smug look alighting his aristocratic face.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously "Did you get into another fight?"

"You don't trust us at all do you?" Said Draco pretending to be hurt.

"Well after your behavior before I don't have much reason to, do I?" Hermione said.

"No, we didn't fight Hermione. Me, Malfoy and Ron agreed that we should try and get along." Harry gave a Ron a glare as he was about to disagree.

"Really?" Hermione said happily. "Thanks Harry. This means a lot to me." She said as she hugged him.

Draco eyed the two of them hugging before he had Hermione snugly nestled back beside him where, in his opinion, she belonged.

They walked out of the train together and received a number of odd stares and whispers. People were wondering what Draco Malfoy was doing walking so closely to Hermione Granger and being followed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, his supposed arch enemies. He was also receiving cold looks from some of the Slytherin's who had heard he had been disowned by his father for refusing to take the dark mark. No one knew yet the _real _reason he had been disowned.

All four of them got into a carriage to be taken through the flanked gates and into the Hogwarts. Lessons didn't start until Monday and Hermione was very grateful for that. She felt she needed time to think, relax and talk to Harry and Ron some more.

They eat dinner together with only a few bitter scathing remarks between the three boys and retreated for their rooms. Hermione and Draco were just about to say there goodbyes and leave for their separate Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories (She and Draco had both been given there titles over the summer) when they heard a soft familiar voice calling to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, could I have a word with the both of you?"

Hermione whipped around in surprise at the use of Malfoy's last name to address her. Who was this person who knew?

She found herself looking into the kind face and twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Could the both of you please come to my office please." He said addressing her and Draco.

Draco looked at her in astonishment and shrugged. They both followed the Headmaster down the hall and up the winding staircase to his office where Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them, both looking grim.

Hermione had no idea what was going on and was a bit worried. "Is there something wrong Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh no, nothing is _wrong _per say. We just seemed to have run into a slight problem that needs to be addressed." He said kindly.

"I have recently been informed that you were both married over the holidays using the Matrimonium Iugum Oath- -"

He was cut off by an irate sounding Professor McGonagall "What do you mean married? These two can't be married? Miss. Granger what is the meaning of this?"

"Calm down Minerva" Severus snapped "These two were indeed married over the holidays."

"It's true Professor." Hermione said in a small voice. "We were married using the Matrimonium Iugum Oath."

Hermione was growing sick and tired of telling the story so she summed up a very short version for the irritable looking Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore took authority again. "Yes, now that everyone is informed we need to address the issue at hand. Hogwarts has specific guidelines for married students. It requires that those students share sleeping quarters. The founders made these rules to make sure that husbands would remain faithful. The rules do not require that you switch houses though but will allow you both to use one another's common rooms.

Hermione shuddered at the thought of using the Slytherin common room.

"Now we just have to decide where you will stay. I believe since you are both Head Boy and Head Girl and have your own private rooms that you both can just choose which one you want to stay at."

Draco immediately spoke up. "We'll stay at the Gryffindor Head Girl room. I don't want Hermione anywhere near the Slytherin sleeping quarters"

Dumbledore inclined his head and his blue eyes were gleaming happily in the light. "I do believe that is a wise choice Mr. Malfoy. The Slytherin's might be, ah, quite _testy _once they find out about this information."

Hermione took Draco's hand and squeezed in a thank you. She would have hated having to be anywhere near the Slytherin's.

"Now we must discuss the impending issue of your father Mr. Malfoy" Said Dumbledore looking more serious.

Draco's head shot up "What do you mean? What has my father done?"

"Well as you know, he has disowned you. I also believe that he might try and come and get you from Hogwarts. Professor Snape has received information from the other deatheaters that your father wants revenge on you for dishonoring him. Now I believe you will be safe at Hogwarts as there are protective wards all around the school but we still must be careful. I don't want to take any risks. You as well as I know how Lucius can be when he is angered."

Draco nodded his head and said bitterly "Yes I do know Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore then smiled widely and said "Very well. Now that we have all of that taken care of I will have all of your stuff moved to the Gryffindor Head Girl room. You seemed to have a house elf at home who likes you Mr. Malfoy because he had all of your stuff sent here for you." He then stood up to show them that they were dismissed.

Hermione and Draco walked out hand in hand, leaving Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in the Headmasters office.

Once they were gone, Minerva rested a beady eye on Professor Dumbledore "It was you who gave the boy the diary wasn't it."

Dumbledore sighed happily and smiled "Yes it was me Minerva. I felt he needed an escape and he got it."

Severus spoke up "Well you're lucky your meddling turned out to be a good thing. This could have been a disaster."

"Yes it could have but as you see it wasn't." He then started humming and shuffling papers on his desk as the cue for the other Professors to leave.

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco were making there way to her rooms in pure happiness.

"I guess it turns out I won't have to wait that long to make love to my wife again, will I?" Draco whispered teasingly into her ear.

She laughed her rich melody of joy and said "Maybe not, but your going to have to be careful acting that way around Ron and Harry."

"I told you, we've agreed to be civil and besides I don't really care what they think. Now let's go to bed." Draco said.

Draco entered Hermione's head girl room and was surprised by the how different it was from her. The Slytherin head boy room was dark and dungeon like. Her room was warm and vibrant with rich cheery colors. He walked over the deep red carpet lying across the shining mahogany floors to look at her bed which had a soft dark red and gold duvet with a canopy. The large bookshelves filled to bursting and the many moving pictures of her and her friends reflected Hermione's layered personality. Draco went to survey the bathroom while Hermione started unpacking her clothes into the large wardrobe. The bathroom had a smooth marble floor with a color depiction of the Gryffindor crest ingrained into it. The bathtub was huge with gold clawed feet and there was a small shower in the corner. Draco admired his angled face in the mirror until he heard Hermione call for him.

"Draco aren't you going to start unpacking?" She asked impatiently. She had already carefully hung up her robes, neatly folded her jeans and was no in the process of taking out her more personal items.

Draco smirked at her as she pulled out a lacy white bra. "I don't think I've seen that on you yet?"

Hermione cheeks blushed a bit and she said tartly "Well you might not ever if you don't start unpacking. I don't want to break my neck over your ridiculously huge suitcase."

Draco laughed and then leaned over and kissed her fiercely, taking her up in his arms and throwing her down on the bed. "I think trying out your bed sounds like a better idea." He said softly in her ear.

Hermione looked like she might protest until he began trailing kisses along her collarbone and had skillfully removed her sweater before she knew what was happening. "Well maybe the unpacking can wait for later….." She managed to gasp as he unclasped her bra and slid off her jeans slowly.

Draco kissed her breast and took her nipple between his teeth causing her to squirm in pleasure. He kissed his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval before reaching the edge of her panties. He put his mouth up against her, his breath warm and she moaned with pleasure.

Kissing her thighs, he craftily maneuvered her lavender panties off her body and began his way towards her. She sighed at the feeling of his soft lips and hot breath up against her skin. He finally reached her center and planted a kiss which made her look up at him in surprise "Draco what…."

"Just relax" He said seductively before dipping his head back down.

He put his hands on her stomach and used his mouth and fingers to make her groan at his agonizingly slow pace. He then slipped his tongue inside of her and she moved her hips up against him, twisting her fingers in his hair until she came quickly. He slid back up her body and she leaned up to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. He looked into her coffee brown orbs, his eyes glittering mischievously "Why I do believe I am turning Mrs. Goody Goody Gryffindor into a bad girl."

Hermione blushed deeply and said "Never."


	7. The Imperium Potion

Author's Notes: Please read and review!

-Stephanie

December 5, 2006

The Imperium Potion

January was the coldest month of the year. The trees were bare and draped in a blanket of tiny glittering icecicles that threatened to snap and end the life of an unsuspecting branch at any moment. Draco's breath swirled in circles around his face and his boots crunched on the fresh layer of snow as he made her way towards his favorite haunt. It was a small clearing near the edge of the forbidden forest that he had found during his first year. Sometimes he just needed a place to be alone and to think, so he had discovered this place. It had a perfect view of the castle and the lake and he would sometimes lay here for hours just thinking about things.

Draco lay his blanket down on the pure white ground and took out his canvas and easel. The one thing that no one knew about Draco Malfoy was that he had a passion for art. He kept a notebook full of all his sketches and paintings but never showed anyone. He felt it would reveal too much about his softer side and he had poured too much of his emotions into many of the pictures.

He set up his easel carefully and tapped his wand three times saying _colui_. Draco normally didn't like to use paintbrushes because they were so messy so he cast a charm on his wand to make it pain any color that he wanted. Picking up has wand and picturing the landscape, he began to paint Hogwarts. He had painted this many times but sometimes he felt he needed a different angle, and also just because painting freed his mind, no matter what he was painting. He drew the lines of the turrets and shaded the shadowed edges of the window in complete bliss. There was so much beauty in just seeing something from a different angle and spilling it out onto a blank piece of paper.

Draco didn't know how long he was out there when he heard the soft crunch of shoes in the snow. He looked up, expecting to be irritated but instead smiled at Hermione's face. She looked beautiful with her cheeks rosy from the cold and her hair pulled up to reveal her charming face.

"What are you doing out here? I've been looking for you forever. You just left." She said with an accusing tone in her voice.

"I just needed some time to think." He knew he could tell Hermione about his art. She was the one person in the world he could trust with anything. "Come here I want to show you something." He pulled out his notebook and let her flip through it.

"Wow, I didn't know you could paint. You never told me before" She said, admiring the beautiful sketches and paintings.

"Well it's not like I go up to people and say "Hi, I'm Draco and I paint pictures." He said with a smile and hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't say that. It just doesn't really some like something you would do." She said.

"Yeah I know. That's why I don't tell people. Hey, come over here. Let me paint you." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the blanket.

"What? No, you wouldn't want to paint me." She said shyly.

Draco grinned. "Oh, I'm going to paint you. Here, sit down like this so those trees are behind you. It doesn't matter if you talk or not, just try and not move too much."

Hermione sat down awkwardly where she told him too and watched him while he worked.

"How do you just look at something and paintings it?" she asked. "I could stare at something all day and my drawings would still be rubbish."

Draco snickered. "It's easy when you're as talented as me."

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed. "There you go with that whole modesty thing. We really need to work on that."

"Never" Draco said jokingly "I pride myself on being an obnoxious git."

"That's not lie…" Hermione mumbled.

Draco enjoyed painting her immensely. It was so easy to be captivated by her eyes and gentle sloping lines of her face. She sparkled to him and he tried to create that in the painting. "Here" He said after a good thirty minutes and handed her the portrait.

Hermione smiled when she looked at it. Her eyes shone like diamonds on her face and her berry red lips were parted into a soft smile of bliss with her honey brown curls falling down past her shoulders.

"This is really good!" Hermione said before giving him a big hug.

"It's how I see you." He said.

Draco took her hand and they lay down together on the blanket until the cold forced them back inside.

"Let's go see what Harry and Ron are doing." Hermione said, ignoring the disgusted look on Draco's face.

"Scarface and Weasel don't want to see me and I would rather not see them. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." He said disdainfully.

Hermione scowled at him and a spark of anger leaped into her eye. "Don't call them that! Just let go of the past already. Now come on, we can go eat with them if you're so hungry. I'm sure that's where they are since it's around lunchtime."

Draco sighed huffily but followed her in to the Great Hall where he saw Harry and Ron eating and laughing at the Gryffindor table.

"Come on." Hermione said. "You can sit with us. I'm sure Dumbledore won't say anything since he knows our situation."

Draco walked with her and sat down at the Gryffindor table trying to ignore all the stares. As he sat down beside Hermione an immediate storm of whispers broke out. Everyone was pointing at the both of them and talking to their neighbor. Nobody was bothering to be discreet. Draco could feel the Slytherins dagger like stares boring into him. There anger was boiling over and seeping across the floor and it was just a matter of time before something snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said irritably.

"I'm eating lunch." Draco snapped. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Anyways" Harry said, giving Ron a stern look. "What have you been doing Hermione? I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Oh, well I was just outside with Draco." She said with her cheeks turning a bit pink. There was NO way she would show them her portrait. "It was really pretty outside so we decided to take a walk."

"It's freezing outside." Ron said in a matter of fact voice.

"Really Weasley?" Draco said sarcastically. "And here I was thinking it was July. How silly of me."

Hermione ignored them both.

She was just about to ask Harry what he had gotten for Christmas when Ginny walked over and sat down beside Harry, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerily. "What are….." She trailed off and looked at Draco quizzically. "What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.

"That seems to be the question of the day." Draco said. "Well Ginny, I am sitting here and I am eating lunch."

She still looked highly confused. "No I mean what are you doing eating _here._"

Hermione didn't really know what to do. Ginny still didn't know about her and Draco but she felt she shouldn't leave the girl out in the dark. Ginny was one of her friends and she felt she should know first hand before she got the watered down version from other people once everyone else found out.

Hermione spoke up thinking she might as well just write it all down on paper and start handing it out to people who ask questions. "Well Ginny you see…" She once again told the story that was getting very old.

Ginny's mouth hung open and she looked in blank shock between Hermione and Draco. "Married?" She sputtered.

"Yes." Said Ron Darkly. "It's ridiculous."

"Shut up Ron." Said Ginny tartly.

"Oh Hermione this is crazy but I'm happy for you if you're happy!" Ginny said.

Ron started muttering under his breath but was once again ignored by everyone.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said honestly. It felt good to have one of her friends except her new life with open arms.

Ginny giggled and then looked at Harry with mock anger on her face. "How come you haven't asked me to marry you yet?"

Harry chocked on his apple pie and looked at her in surprise. "What?" He said looking goofy with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh Harry, you take everything too seriously." Ginny said before grabbing herself a biscuit and applying strawberry jam.

The rest of the day passed without too much incidence. She and Draco hung out with Ron, Harry and Ginny for a while. Surprisingly Draco seemed to like Ginny a lot. He said that she was the only Weasley worth talking to. Things also seemed to be improving between Harry and Draco. They didn't talk much but at least they weren't bickering constantly like Ron and Draco. She and Draco went to bed early, dreading the next day of classes.

The next day seemed to start out way too early and Hermione sighed as she trudged her way down to Snape's dungeons for her first potions lesson of the New Year. This was not a good way to start out her day. Hermione was not looking forward to seeing the Slytherins. None of them knew yet that she was married to Draco except for Blaise, who for some reason was keeping quiet. All the Slyherins were wondering where there prince had disappeared too though, since they failed to see his handsome face adorning the common room. She didn't know what Draco had told them, but they definetley knew something was amiss after seeing her and Draco eating lunch together.

She was definitely not looking forward to the day that everyone found out. Draco and she had decided that they might as well not try and hide it. Everyone was going to find out soon enough once the news leaked about Draco being disowned for marrying a pureblood. They also couldn't fail to notice that they would be spending time together. Hermione just hoped the rest of the Gryffindor's could find it in themselves to not be angry with her and to accept Draco and how he had changed for the better.

Hermione stepped into the gloomy chill of Snape's potions room with Ron and Harry striding protectively behind her. She held her head high and ignored the disdained look on Blaise's face and the mocking look on Pansy's unattractive face.

"Quiet" Snape said softly as he made his usual prowl around the room trying to catch students off guard and take a round of house points.

He paused to let the nonexistent whispers fade away and continued. "Today we are going to be working on a very advanced potion. It is called the Imperium Potion. It works in ways very similar to the Imperio curse with one major difference. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air.

"Yes Mrs. Granger." Snape drawled.

"It gives you the ability to put yourself inside someone else's body instead of just commanding them from outside."

"That is correct. The Imperium Potion allows the drinker to overtake the body of someone of there choosing. The Potion can last up to three hours if brewed correctly and is very dangerous. I expect you to act like seventh years when concocting this potion. Anyone who attempts to bottle any of this for there own use will be expelled before they even put the stopper on. Is that understood?"

There was a scattered nodding of heads. Snape swiftly pulled out his wand and tapped the board where directions appeared in his neat script. "The ingredients will be in the student cabinet. I also have a few select ingredients that I had to get out of my own personal stores which you will find on this table by my desk. Be careful and pay attention."

Hermione was glad they had been set such a difficult potion which kept her mind off of her other problems. She was sitting at her usual table with Ron and Hermione and Draco was sitting with the Slytherins. She took out her cauldron and happily went to retrieve the ingredients from Snape's desk and the student cabinets.

She was in the process of adding powdered unicorn horn to her simmer potion when she saw Snape swoop over to Draco and lean down. Hermione put down her ingredients and set as still as she could in an attempt to pick up what he was saying.

"I would like to see you after class Draco." Professor Snape said silkily.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Draco asked curiously.

Professor Snape looked around then whispered so quietly that Hermione could barely hear him "It had to do with your father. I believe you need to hear it from me."

Draco looked startled and glanced over at Hermione before he said "Alright Professor."

Professor Snape nodded his head and then pretended to be praising Draco on his excellent potion which was not unusual.

Hermione spent the rest of the lesson shooting glances at Draco. More than once she had to stop herself before she completely botched her potion.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired." Hermione said trying to look normal.

"Harry's right. You don't look fine. You're acting weird and you almost ruined your potion. Why do you keep looking at Draco?" Ron said pointedly.

"Draco? I'm not looking at him. Like I said, I'm just tired and I have a headache. Now forget about it." She said with an air of finality.

Harry and Ron looked at other but didn't say anything more about it.

When class was over she walked out with Ron and Hermione but stopped at the door to wait on Draco.

"Come on or were going to be late to Charms." Ron said tugging on her arm.

"Just go without me. I'm going to wait on Draco. He needed to ask Professor Snape something about class." She said urging them to go on

"Oh alright. Well I'll see you later." Harry said and Ron waved her goodbye.

Hermione could see them whispering to each other when they walked off and knew they suspected she was worrying over something. _They know me too well _she thought grimly as she leaned up against the cold stone walls.

Draco was back inside the classroom and was making his way towards Professor Snape's desk.

"What is it Professor? Has my father done something?" Draco said. He was dreading the answer.

Professor Snape looked contemplative for a moment as if thinking of how to work what he was about to say.

"Your father is extremely angry. He believes you have thwarted him and shamed the Malfoy name. I do not know yet whether he plans to do anything about it but I caution you. There is something else too…he is also very angry about not receiving an heir from you. He believes Hermione is the only key to continuing your bloodline."

Draco heart sunk at the thought of Hermione. His father was capable of anything when he was angry. "I can't have her in danger. Professor I just can't. I don't know what to do. My father is capable of anything. He has to be stopped."

Professor Snape nodded his head in agreement. "It would not be wise to try and be heroic and hunt after your father. He is stronger than you and has the means to plan out things that you cannot. Do not be foolish. The only thing you can do is be careful and make sure Hermione is kept safe. "

"He is not my father." Draco spat out with a disgusted look on his face. "He's a monster."

"Just promise me that you will not do anything rash." Professor Snape said in biting tones.

Draco clenched his jaw in anger but gave Professor Snape a sharp nod before stalking out. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him to reveal Hermione standing against the wall.

"Draco what happened?" She said, searching his face for answers.

Draco didn't want to tell her what had really happened. He didn't want to make her worry. "It was nothing. He just wanted me to be careful. Pretty much the same stuff he said last time. He just said to "act wisely". Draco then attempted a smirking look and said "Like I didn't know that."

Hermione looked at his face saw that he looked pale and his cheeks had an angry flush to them. "Are you sure that's all he said?"

Draco pasted on an assured look as he said confidently "Yeah I'm sure. I'll see you later. I have to go to History of Magic." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to his class.

Guilt was bubbling inside of him like molten lava. He had dragged her into this. It was his fault that she might be in danger. He would do anything to protect her and would gladly give up his own life for her. Draco set his jaw and vowed to himself that he would never let his father…no not his father….that filthy bastard touch her.


End file.
